Display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatuses have been widely used. Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) occupies a dominant position in the current flat panel display market due to the features of small size, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost and no radiation, and so on. Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel uses independent thin film transistor to control each pixel. Each pixel can continuously and independently drive light emitting. As compared to conventional TFT-LCD display panels, AMOLED display panels have the advantages of faster response, higher contrast, and wider viewing angle.